Lighthouse
The Lighthouse is a tall building on Club Penguin Island, located by the Beach, which, by use of its beacon, serves as a guide for ships. The Lighthouse has more function beyond its beacon, however. There is a stage, which is used by penguins to perform and play music. Various other objects are stored here as well. By the stage, there are folding chairs, and a piano, while on the stage there is a microphone and a drum set. Along the walls, there are fishing nets, buoys, crates, barrels, and more, as well as various novelties, such as a ship in a bottle, a ship's wheel, and more. Hung on the wall are various paintings. There is a spiral staircase leading up to the Beacon at the edges of the walls. A box containing musical instruments is also here, which are sold through the Music Catalog. History The Lighthouse was always seen on the map, since the beginning of Club Penguin. However, it was not visible in-game until June 16, 2006, when the Beach first became accessible. However, at this time it was abandoned, and penguins wanted to fix it up. Until September 22, 2006, there was a sign over the door that read "COMING FALL 2006". Before the Lighthouse actually opened, money was raised to help restore it, through The Penguin Times. All players who donated over 750 coins received a shirt as thanks. On September 22, 2006, the Lighthouse was finally restored, and there was a party to celebrate, with the Penguin Band performing. On April 10, 2007, construction began to build a stage within the Lighthouse. After a few days of construction, it was complete, on April 13, 2007. On July 19, 2010, after the Music Jam 2010 ended, the Music Catalog from the party was added here. Pins Parties General *During Puffle Parties from 2009 to 2013, the Lighthouse becomes the "domain" of yellow puffles. Here, various forms of art are expressed. The stage is host to a puffle reenactment of the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. There is also a station under the stairs to the Beacon where a puffle will draw a penguin that is the same color as the player. There is another puffle in the corner that will make a snow sculpture. There are also more paintings hung on the walls than normal. *During April Fools' Parties, except for in 2012, multiple cardboard boxes were located here, each with a unique effect when moused over. The paintings on the walls are also changed, most of which are turned upside down. *During Medieval Parties from 2008 to 2011, the Lighthouse became a wizard tower. The walls and floor were made of stone, and there were many shelves and bookcases, both being littered with potions, books, and other various strange objects. There was also a large table with a puffle design and small chairs. There was also either a free Wizard Hat or Purple Wizard Hat, depending on the year. *During Music Jams from 2009 to 2012, the Lighthouse walls are covered in graffiti, and most of the objects stored in the room was removed, in favor of a giant stage in the center of the room. There are also many speakers on the walls, and a sound system. *During all Halloween Parties to date, the Lighthouse is turned into a movie theater, with concessions, a large popcorn machine, and spooky decorations. One of the Night of the Living Sled movies is always played on a screen on the stage, and to accommodate, there are extra chairs. The paintings on the walls also are replaced with more ominous versions, such as the Fluffy the Fish painting being replaced by a fishbone painting, and The Migrator being capsized. 2006 *During the Lighthouse Party, there were red and white balloons and banners hung up. There was also a small temporary stage, where the Penguin Band was playing, with a large banner hung over it that read "GRAND OPENING". 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Lighthouse was made out of paper, with everything inside being drawn with pencil. The stage was made of sticky notes, and was drawn with pen. *During the Music Jam 2008, the stage was redesigned, and became the main focus of the room, with a large blue banner that read "VIVA CLUB PENGUIN" over it. There was also a sound system, additional seating, and pillars with puffle statues on top. 2009 *During the Snow Sculpture Showcase, a few snow sculptures were displayed here. There was also a banner hung on the railing of the stairs that read "MORE SCULPTURES UP TOP!" *Before The Fair 2009, some decorations for the party were stored inside the Lighthouse. However, the inside was not decorated during the party. *During the Holiday Party 2009, as part of Coins for Change, the stage was used for "Concert for Change", and was covered in snow, with pine trees and snowmen on top. There were many speakers on the walls, and extra chairs for the concerts. There was also a coat check, a concession stand, and in the corner, there was an area for dancing, and a Coins For Change Donation Station. 2010 *During the Holiday Party 2010, the Lighthouse was filled with all the donated coins from Coins for Change. As the party progressed, more coins were added, until the entire Lighthouse was filled to the top with coins. A ladder was used to get to the Beach once it was full. 2011 *At the Holiday Party 2011, like last year, the Lighthouse was used to store coins. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the entire Lighthouse was submerged underwater. The interior was flooded, with rocks and coral forming on the floor, and much of the objects inside floating. However, the stage was covered in a glass dome, with an airlock to get in and out. There were also pufferfish, weighed down by anchors, resembling balloons. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Lighthouse was again a wizard tower, but was much more intricate than previous years. There were still many books and potions, but also many other objects as well, such as amethysts, a gold puffle relic, a surfboard, a candy pile, statues, and much more. The center of the room was occupied by a giant telescope device. *During Operation: Blackout the Lighthouse was turned into a hospital. The bottom left corner was used as a waiting room, with examination tables, medical supplies, and such occupying much of the rest of the Lighthouse. There was also a large poster with a doctor penguin labeled "THE HOSPITAL NEEDS YOU". 2013 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Lighthouse was decorated the same as in Operation: Blackout. 2014 *During the Puffle Party 2014, the Lighthouse was turned into a veterinary clinic for puffles. There was a waiting area, an examination room with a table, counter, and cabinets, cages by the wall, a grooming area, and x-ray screens. 2015 *During the Puffle Party 2015, it was decorated the same was the previous year. *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Lighthouse was decorated the same way as it was during the Puffle Party 2014, with the addition of a speaker box, which replaced a scale. Trivia *The Lighthouse used to have different music, which switched after every party, until August 2009. *The "TO TOP" sign will automatically take players to the Beacon when clicked, instead of having to walk to the top. *The music that formerly played in the room was first added during the Pirate Party 2007 on April 27, 2007, and stayed until Rockhopper's Arrival Party ended on April 28, 2008. Gallery Parties 2006 Lighthouse Opening Party Lighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse Party Lighthouse Before Stage.png|Before the stage was built 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Lighthouse.JPG|Construction of the stage Halloween Party 2007 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2008 Halloween 2008 Lighthouse.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Puffle Party 2011 construction Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2009 construction Puffle Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2009 Lhouse af.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2009 Music Jam 2009 construction Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Lighthouse.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 construction Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2010 Music Jam 2010 Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 1.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 1) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 2.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 2) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 3.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 3) Holiday Party 2010 Lighthouse Phase 4.png|Holiday Party 2010 (phase 4) 2011 Puffle Party 2011 construction Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2011 Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 1.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 1) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 2.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 2) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 3.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 3) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse Phase 4.png|Holiday Party 2011 (phase 4) 2012 Underwater Expedition Lighthouse.png|Underwater Expedition Puffle Party 2012 construction Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Lighthouse.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lighthouse.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Lighthouse.png|Operation: Blackout 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2013 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Lighthouse.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Operation: Puffle 2014 The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|The Fair 2014 Puffle Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Puffle Party 2015 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2015 The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival 10th Anniversary Party Lighthouse.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Halloween Party 2015 2016 Puffle Party 2016 Lighthouse.png|Puffle Party 2016 Map Icons LighthouseIcon.png|The Lighthouse as seen on the map. Exterior Graphical Designs Lighthouse 2006 Exterior Post Opening.svg|The original exterior of the Lighthouse. Lighthouse 2012 Exterior.svg|The exterior since December 2012. 2008 RockhopperArrivalPartyLighthouseExterior.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party ChristmasParty2008LighthouseExterior.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 WinterFiesta2009LighthouseExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 AdventurePartyLighthouseExterior.png|Adventure Party MusicJam2009Lighthouse.png|Music Jam 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009LighthouseExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009LighthouseExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009LighthouseExterior.png|Holiday Party 2009 2011 AprilFoolsParty2011LighthouseExterior.png|April Fools' Party 2011 MusicJam2011LighthouseExterior.png|Music Jam 2011 TheFair2011ConstructionLighthouseExterior.png|The Fair 2011 construction TheFair2011LighthouseExterior.png|The Fair 2011 2012 PuffleParty2012LighthouseExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 MedievalParty2012ConstructionLighthouseExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction. MedievalParty2012LighthouseExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012 2013 HollywoodPartyLighthouseExterior.png|Hollywood Party HolidayParty2013LighthouseExterior.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 FrozenPartyLighthouseExterior.png|Frozen Party FrozenPartyLighthouseExteriorFrozen.png|Frozen Party (frozen) HalloweenParty2014LighthouseExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014LighthouseExterior.png|Pirate Party 2014 MerryWalrusPartyLighthouseExterior.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 PuffleParty2015LighthouseExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015 FrozenFeverPartyLighthouseExteriorNormal.png|Frozen Fever Party FrozenFeverPartyLighthouseExteriorFrozen.png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) TheFair2015LighthouseExterior.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival HolidayParty2015LighthouseExterior.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 PuffleParty2016LighthouseExterior.png|Puffle Party 2016 Names in other languages References SWF *Lighthouse Category:Places Category:2006